deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandro
Sandro is a common character and iconic villain from the Might and Magic franchise. Although 2 different versions of him exist in this Franchise. Sandro from Enroth and Sandro from Ashan. Both of them have different powersets and backstories but for the most part, they retain a similar personality, intelligence and craving for power. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far N/A Possible Opponents Skeletor (He-Man) Mozenrath (Aladdin) History Enroth "An intensely power-driven, ambitious Lich, Sandro was inducted into the arts of magic in his youth as a Warlock by Ethric of Bracada and Jeddite, only to betray both by pursuing the path of Necromancy. Serving under Lord Alamar and Archibald Ironfist in Enroth, he later personally instigated a chain of events which led to the outbreak of the Restoration Wars in Antagarich. Some years later, he assumed control of the Necromantic Order; though the Order collapsed in the Reckoning, Sandro - characteristically - survived."http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Sandro_%28Enroth%29 Ashan Sandro's autobiography:If you want something done right, do it yourself, and I wouldn’t let anyone else write my own biography! So where shall we begin? I was born... some long time ago, in the Bull Duchy. All through my childhood, I had these vivid dreams, these visions. My family believed I was meant to become a priest of the Light. Need I mention they were wrong? When I was old enough, I decided to leave the Empire, its rigid laws and its blind faith, and find my way to the Seven Cities, driven by an unshakable conviction. There had to be something beyond Life and Death, beyond the Dragon Gods, beyond the reality of Ashan even. I only missed one person, my sister, the only one who understood me. Her passing was a decisive event that put me on the path I’m still following to this day. I became a student at the Academy of Magic in the city of Al-Betyl. It was a time of great philosophical pursuits, when it seemed the purpose of wizardry was to reveal all the secrets of the universe. This is where I met a man named Belketh. You heard about him of course. He was a respected teacher, having learnt the craft from Sar-Shazzar himself. In Belketh I met a kindred spirit, one that was seeking answers beyond the rigid dogmas of the so-called “Dragon Gods”. As time went by, we became more than teacher and student, but friends as well. I was there when Belketh found the ancient texts, the seed of Necromancy. And this is where our paths started to diverge. For me Necromancy was a philosophy, a mere step on my quest for a greater knowledge. For Belketh, however, it became the “Truth”. We had found a way to free ourselves form Asha’s cycle of Life and Death, and the boundaries of our mortal shells. And yet Belketh believed our purpose was only to serve Asha and her great design. This is when I realised I had been mistaken, and that ultimately he and I were not alike. At first I thought his Spider Cult could be of some use to me. The cult was quickly on the rise, seducing Wizards afraid of their own mortality. I underwent the change as well, of course, although not be drinking the venom of the Namtarus. I gained my immortality by toying with a power more ancient that Asha and Urgash. I almost died, but I did not, and the loss of my flesh was little compared to the revelations I had. ''Eventually, the other Necromancers discovered I was not a real believer and expelled me from their ranks. I spent the next years wandering the world, until my plans were ready to come into action..'' After leaving the Spider Cult Sandro set out on his plans "he spread rumors that led to the ostracization of Lucretia dela Segadora so that the young woman would look to him for aid against Duke Ovidio of the Bull Duchy. The Duke was in the possession of the Staff of the Netherworld, an artifact Sandro desired in order to claim an artifact hidden within the Ring of the Unrepentant, to reach the hidden dimension within that had been created by a Shantiri priest of Malassa during the Elder Wars. After he and Lucretia had slain the duke, they were caught by Lucretia's brother Giovanni and had to flee. Lucretia, without anyone to turn to or anywhere to go, joined Sandro in his quest to access the dimension within the Ring. Sandro traveled back to the territories of the Seven Cities, in full knowledge that he would be attacked by Belketh, who sent his agent Merikh after him. Sandro defeated Merikh and not forgetting the role he played in his exile, Sandro bound Merikh's soul to a ghoul as an act of revenge. Within the ancient Shantiri ruins, Sandro was able to penetrate the dimension of the ring and claim the artifact hidden within it - The Mask of the False Face, which allowed him to appear in any shape he wished, concealing his skeletal appearance. In the real dimension, Belketh sent a Dragonwraith to stop Sandro, which mortally wounded Lucretia after revealing to her the full extent of Sandro's treachery. Sandro, though impressed by Belketh's ability to summon an undead dragon, he was able to defeat his former teacher's Dragonwraith. Sandro then went to a weakened Lucretia, convinced her to become his first disciple and resurrected her. Now she became the first of his disciples in the Order of the Void, an organization that sought to break the Veil Asha had formed around her world by murdering the Dragon Gods. Many years later, using the Mask of the False Face, Sandro was able to sneak into the Dark Elf capitol, Konos. Disguised as the Clan Lord, Raelag, he was able to get access in to the Faceless' Invisible Library, though was discovered by the Faceless. Using his powers of the Void, Sandro easily defeated the Faceless and stole a piece of the Library's knowledge, also removing the Faceless' knowledge of what he stole. With the knowledge he had obtained, Sandro had a chance to remove the Mother Namtaru from existence forever. However, doing so made every Vampire and Namtaru that was turned into so by the Mother Namtaru fall into a deep sickness that had some trace of void magic, giving them a suspicion that he was involved. Only individuals who became undead before the discovery of the Mother Namtaru were unaffected but only for a time. With little time, the Necromancers joined forces with the angry Dark Elves to combat Sandro, but in order to heal the Mother Namtaru, they had to bring it into the spirit world to "remember" the events of Wars of Creation. Now Sandro had to face off against his former brother-in-arms turned nemesis, Vein, The Reaper of Souls. After Vein succeeded in healing the Mother Namtaru, Sandro summoned an Avatar of the Void to destroy his hated enemy and the Mother Namtaru. Despite its powers of the Void, the avatar was destroyed and his enemies returned to Ashan. Far from displeased, Sandro felt he had made tremendous progress in his en-devour to destroy the veil over Ashan, as he came close to destroying a manifestation of Asha herself. Now confident that his plans are moving forward, he believed that the Dragon-Gods themselves are not far from his grasp. In addition, Sandro's void curse destroyed many of the Namtarus in Ashan, leaving only a handful left. This forced the Necromancers of Heresh to re-purpose the Namtarus in warfare as support and long-range units, and only rarely could the sacred Namtarus be found directly in the battlefield. With his new found Order of the Void, Sandro has already tried several times to put his plan into motion, although fortunately these attempts were thwarted every time. Unsurprisingly to some, his targets of choice have been the Mother Namtaru and Elrath. There are some who claim he was somehow involved in the attacks against the Dragon Knights and their Hidden Houses during the Third Eclipse, truly threatening the balance between Order and Chaos. Sandro was killed when fanatic Holy Griffin Empire Knights under King Oleg destroyed Lorekeep. Sandro's death and the subsequent imparting of Lorekeep to the Wizards made Markal long for revenge against the Silver Cities, which he successfully executed during Queen Isabel's War. Despite this, many like Jorgen doubt that Sandro was actually killed and believes that he will eventually return."http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Sandro_(Ashan) Death Battle Info Enroth: Background Powers & Abilities Sandro is probably one of if not the most powerful Necromancer in the Might and Magic series and has created and controlled countless armies of undead. Sandro is also an exceptionally skilled user of other magic, as originally he started off as a Warlock as he has specifically studied the art of Sorcery his spells are more effective than usual. Canonically Sandro has also mastered, Wisdom (allowing him the highest level of magic spells), Fire Magic and Earth magic (Grating him more effective use of Fire and Earth Spells), Resistance (granting him and any troops under his command increased resistance to magical spells and Offence and Archery (which grants his troops, and assumedly also him, extra power to their melee and ranged attacks). It can be assumed from his Expert Wisdom skill that Sandro knows most if not all of the spells in the game (although is still most effective with Fire and Earth magic) trying to list all the spells he knows would create a wall of text, so for simplicities' sake I'll write a general summary. There are various types of spells available for use from "Single Target" spells (that still kill multiple units in a stack) to AoE spells to Spells that affect the entire battlefield. There are also various buffing and debuffing spells which with a high level of mastery in the appropriate element can effect multiple units on the battlefield rather than just one group. There are also many spells that fit into the above categories but also have special uses, such as being able to place invisible quicksand and landmines across the battlefield, being able to revive defeated living troops and undead troops, some spells like Beserk or Hypnotise that can force whole groups of opponents to attack each other and the ability to summon living representations of the elements. Equipment * Armor of the Damned, just by wearing this armour all opponents to the wearer are effect by the Slow, Weakness, Misfortune and Curse spells for 50 turns (although there's no real way to tell how long a turn actually is most spells last for a maximum of 4-6 turns), the effects of the armour can not be prevented by any magic inhibiting abilities. * Cloak of the Undead King, this greatly enhances the power of any Necromancer, increasing their necromantic powers by 30% and allowing them the ability to not only raise skeletons after successful combat but to also be able to raise, zombies, ghosts and liches (with the ability to raise the more powerful versions of these undead if they are already present in the user's army) Feats Faults Ashan: Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Feats Faults References Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants